ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Thor's Volcano Base
Objectives Find out more about what's going on within Thor's Volcano. Summary "Ah, it does my heart good to see you again. Adventurers willing to work so hard for the sake of world peace like yourself are fairly uncommon. I hope you know that." : "Huh...? Please don't flatter me like that! Saying it like that is kind of overdoing it, isn't it?" "Not at all. In fact, I'm sure that a place in Valhalla has already been secured for you by the Valkyries. Now, how may I help you, my friend?" building in the Volcano. : "Actually, I was wondering if you knew of anything about this facility inside Thor's Volcano near Veins. There might be something big going on over there." You tell High Priest Zhed about the shackled child in Thor's Volcano and how you found the building hidden there. High Priest Zhed seems disturbed by your words. "I see. I have my suspicions about what is happening. Now, you're aware that Arunafeltz is governed by our church and that our entire nation worships the goddess Freyja. The priests that lead this nation are split into two main factions: I am considered part of the moderate faction, which usually butts heads with the jingoistic hardliner faction. These hardliner priests are more than willing to use violent methods if they believe it to be the will of Freyja and are the ones that established the military camp at Thor's Volcano. Of course, it's also considered a geology camp since they're always monitoring that place for volcanic activity, but for all intents and purposes, they are training men to fight. It scares me to think about it, but I'm sure that they have many military supplies and machines of mass destruction hidden over there in the camp." : "Wait, what exactly do they hope to accomplish by fighting? How do they intend to help the goddess Freyja by using violence?" "All the priests agree that reassembling Ymir's Heart will revive Freyja. As you know, the pieces are scattered all over the world. Some are possessed by the Rune-Midgarts Kingdom. In the interest of avoiding conflict, the moderate faction of priests decided to hire scientists to reproduce Ymir's Heart, resulting in an imitation of that artifact." : "An imitation of Ymir's Heart? I think I know of a famous scientist from the Schwarzwald Republic that was working on that! Let's see, his name was..." Rewards *820,000 Base EXP *5 Giggling Boxes -OR- 1 Bloody Branch -OR- 1 Soft Apron -OR- Steel Arrow Quiver -OR- Random Quiver Completion "Oh! You're back! Was that geologist able to help you sneak into the Thor's Volcano camp?" : "More than that. We've convinced the camp that the volcano is going to explode, so they're scrambling to evacuate. They're really panicking over there!" "Hahaha! That's great! Even if they do figure out they've been fooled, it will take them some time to realize it in all that confusion. Yes, it might not be the perfect time to bring down the hardliner faction right now, but the opportunity should present itself soon. Thank you for all your help. Please relax for a while and I'll take care of the rest. When the time to strike comes, I will be contacting you again. Together, we can protect peace between our nations." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Thor's Volcano Base